Boom De Yada
by Aviana Frost
Summary: Love is in the air at RangeMan! Just a shiny happy one-shot. Rated for language.


All right guys, I caught a bit of flack for my last story being so dark and sad. I'm hard at work on a new, full length masterpiece... but here's a bit of fluffy goodness to hold you over!

If you haven't heard of it before now, I highly suggest you search YouTube for "Boom De Yada" and watch the original Discovery Channel commercial. I promise it will make you smile, and this story will make a lot of sense once you watch it. It's only a minute long, so it won't take too much of your time, I promise. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Connie and Lula were talking feverishly when Ranger strolled into the bonds office. On any other day they would have stopped cold and fanned themselves, but today they barely afforded him a glance. Connie slid a stack of files across the counter to him, never pausing her conversation.

"And Stephen Hawking! How cool was that!"

"Girl, I ain't worried about no Stephen Hawking," Lula replied. "What I want to know is, who is that tall hunk of a man with the boom-gun?"

"Oh, that's Mack. He's on FutureWeapon. My uncle watches that show."

Ranger shifted his eyes from one woman to the other, so engrossed in their conversation about disabled geniuses and weapons. He grabbed the files and turned to leave. Lula looked up at him and called out, "Hold on there, cowboy! You better tell Tank to check his email! Tell him Mama Bear left him a nice surprise!"

He nodded and continued outside. He'd have to remind Tank that porn was prohibited during work hours. He didn't want to think about what dirty surprise Lula had cooked up for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The air was electric when he emerged from the stairwell. Men were standing over one another's shoulders, pointing at computer monitors and laughing. Bobby looked up from his cubicle and flashed him a wide smile. "Hey boss! Have you checked your email?"

Ranger didn't reply, looking around the room in mild surprise. Maybe he was too late, and Tank had shared his gift. Before he could come up with an appropriate response, Lester threw an arm around his shoulder and half-dragged him to a nearby desk.

"You'll love this, man," Lester said happily, firing up his email. It was titled "Share the love!" and contained a link to YouTube. Ranger held in a groan as Lester clicked the link, opening a new window. As the video played, Ranger's face relaxed and he fought hard against the smile threatening to break across his face.

The men were all quiet now, watching his reaction expectantly. When the video was over, you could hear a pin drop in the large open space. Tank, who was standing next to Hal, raised an eyebrow in his direction. All eyes were on him.

Ranger studied the sea of faces for a moment before saying, "Okay, fun's over. Get back to work."

Lester nodded and said, "You heard the man! It's work time!"

Bobby slapped a hand on his desk. "I love work!"

Hal grinned at him. "What else do you love, Bobby?"

Bobby's face split into a huge smile. Ranger opened his mouth to argue, but it was too late. Bobby broke out into song.

"I love my desk job.

I love to answer phones.

I love New Jersey.

I'm proud to call it home.

I love the whole world.

It's fucking awesome!"

The entire floor erupted into "Boom de yada, boom de yada, boom de yada, boom de yada", and Ranger was surprised at the harmonies in their voices. Lester chimed in next.

"I love distractions.

I love the mini skirts.

I love the ladies,

and how they love to flirt.

I love my life now,

and how it loves me back!"

The men were clapping out a beat on their desks, stomping their feet in time with the boom de yada's. Hal's baritone boomed out over the ruckus.

"I love machine guns.

I love Barretas, too.

I love my smoke bombs,

and my .22.

I love the Navy!

I miss it oh, so much!"

"Boom de yada, boom de yada, boom de yada, boom de yada!"

"I love pink spandex.

I love my Lula more.

I really love her clothes

when they're on my floor."

Laughs and wolf whistles broke out, nearly drowning out Tank's words.

"I love my mama bear.

I couldn't ask for more."

The men sang their boom de yada's and were pointing and grinning at Ranger. They wanted him to take a turn next. He shook his head, and there was a collection of groans among the harmonies. They pounded harder on their desks, their feet threatening to stomp holes through the floor. Their boom de yada's were getting louder, and Lester nudged his shoulder. Ranger rolled his eyes well enough to make any 'Burg girl proud and launched into song.

"I love the car bombs.

I love her clumsy style.

I love the shower rods

and how she makes me smile.

I love my Babe, and

she makes it all worth while."

The boom de yada's were deafening now, and more than one hand clapped him on the back excitedly. He waved them away, not bothering to hide his 200 watt smile. He barked out orders to get back to work and headed to his office. They were still singing, each taking turns singing about the things and people they loved. Ranger couldn't even bring himself to be mad at them. That stupid song was addicting, and they deserved an excuse to be happy. He fired up his laptop and began humming to himself.

Boom de yada.


End file.
